Embodiments of the present disclosure pertain to the art of fasteners, and more specifically, to a fastener for use with an electrical harness of an engine.
Positioned about the external surface of an engine is at least one electric cable assembly, commonly referred to as an electrical harness. These electrical harnesses are used to supply electricity to various pieces of peripheral equipment of the engine, such as sensors, computer controls and actuators for example. Each electrical harness is handmade and has a diameter and stiffness based on a given application of the harness. Accordingly, there is commonly significant variation between harnesses within a single engine.
Each engine harness is generally held in place by supports, brackets, and spring clips spaced at intervals over the length of the harness. In current systems, a spring clip is hard mounted to a custom mounting bracket for attachment to the harness. However, changes in position or size cannot be accommodated without a complete redesign. Accordingly, there is a need for an assembly for mounting an electrical harness that can be easily adapted for use with various configurations of an electrical harness and engine.